Harry Potter fan
by Laurita Love
Summary: Es el drama de Nataly una chica comun que adora a Harry Potter, tanto que algo increible le sucede. Leela por favor DEJA CRITICAS


Fanatica de Harry Potter

Hacia mucho tiempo que Nataly habia escuchado aquel nombre en algunos lugares pero nunca imagino que podria volverla tan loca.

Su hermana de 13 años habia traido a casa un libro Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, dijo que le facinaba pero a Nataly no le importo, lo desprecio por largos meses, pero un dia sin que nadie la viera lo tomo.

Estaba facinada y se facino durante tres años mas de aquella vez que tomo el primer libro de la saga, y ya se han hecho tres peliculas, algo muy bueno para ella, ¡por que vive en Inglaterra!, ella y su pequeña hermana han perseguido por todos lados a Dany y Rupert, pero no a Emma (ambas la odian).

El fanatismo es algo que ha llevado a las personas a cometer actos de lucura, tales como el asesinato de John Lennon, esperar por dias en las afueras de un estadio para ver al cantante Pop que todos aman, y tanto que ya ni me acuerdo.

Pero basta de chacharas, pasemos a la historia y ya:

Un dia Nataly estaba sola en su casa, como siempre rodeada por sus libros y merchandaising del mago mas famoso del mundo; frente a la Tv, y muy cerca de la chimenea que calentaba el hogar estaba ella sentada en el sillon, y queria ver si habia algo sobre Harry, pero nada, las mismas estupideses de siempre.

Veia crispar las llamas, y escuchaba a la mujer del noticiero mientras tomaba a la orden del fenix para reelerlo una vez más.

Derrepente las llamas se apagaron. Nataly se asusto por la brusquedad con la que habian desaparecido y se quedo alli…

Ella cerro y abrio los ojos, para saber si era real lo que veia. Dentro de la chimenea, se podia ver la parte baja de alguien que llevaba una tunica negra.

Harry Potter estaba en su casa, pero no era Daniel el actor, era el muchacho que se habia imaginado al leer los libros.

Ella dio un salto y se paro para ver lo mas increible.

Hola Dijo el niño mago, mientras agachaba su cabeza para salir de la chimenea.

Eres.. eres… Harry… Ella no sabia que hacer, podia huir o ver que era lo que sucedia.

Si soy yo…

No puede ser…tu no eres real. Dijo, y vio la sonrisa de Harry, descreido de lo que ella decia.

Si lo soy Y dejo de sonreir para ponerse serio Jk Rowling es la unica que me conoce y claro… a todo mi mundo.

No…pelliscame… Miraba a su alrededor para ver si no estaba en un sueño.

Harry volvio a reirNo es necesario…, soy yo y puso su mano en el rostro de ella.

Ella cerro los ojos y sintio una mano realY…y que haces aquí?

Bueno, he venido personalmente a decirte que eres una bruja dijo simplemente.

Una… una que…no…esto no es real . Miraba a su alrededor para ver si estaba en un sueño.

Mira Jk Rowling solo ha informado a todos los muggles que el mundo magico existe, pero no pude decir que es real…por que ya sabes…dirian que esta loca.

Nataly estaba shokeada. Y…y por que no me mandaron…una carta por una lechuza…por que asi es como se hace no?

Jk Rowling dice que hay muchos muggles que luego descubren que son brujos, como yo con mi decendencia, o como Hermione…

Nataly interrumpio Hermione es real?

Claro Dijo como si todo fuera normal.

Por favor dime que no es igual a Emma

Quien es Emma? El fruncio el entrecejo.

Nadie no tiene importancia Dijo y volvio a aquella absurda realidad

Bueno, como te decia, eso era antes que Jk les contara al mundo que nosotros existimos

Pero espera… cuantos años tienes ahora, en que año estas?

Ahora tengo 17 años y estoy en el ultimo año en Howarts

Y por que me elegiste a mi?

Por que según los analisis del ministerio…eres la unica muggle que no le diria al mundo que no somos reales.

Y los demas muggles? .

Bueno ya hace muchos años que no descubren que son brujos…por culpa de Jk…mira tenemos que irnos ya.

Esta bien dijo y entro a la chimenea junto a Harry Espera espera…tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas, cuentame quien es el principe mestizo.

Harry tomo los polvos flu del bolsillo de su tunica y mientras los arrojaba para partir a Howarts, le iba diciendo: el principe es…

Su hermana llegaba del colegio:

Nataly…Nataly…donde estas? decia mientras colgaba su mochila en un perchero en el hall.

No sabes lo que me paso hoy…has visto a Jennifer… ella…

Pero no termino de hablar, lo que veia era una ecena horrorosa y el olor que sentia tambien.

Su hermana estaba tirada en el piso boca abajo, y las llamas de la chimenea estaban apagadas.

El olor que sentia Sue, era el gas que se habia escapado de la chimenea y habia ahogado a su hermana.

Corrio hacia la ventana y la abrio todo lo que pudo, pero ya era muy tarde.

No…NO NATALY…no puedes morir Le dijo a su hermana, quien todavia sujetaba fuertemente La orden del fenix.

…Ay Nataly Nataly, la pobre siempre habia soñado con concer a Harry Potter, como muchos de nosotros pero nunca penso que iba ser él ultimo dia su vida.

Claro que no podia ser verdad ¿O SI?


End file.
